Mate
by XXHPXTVDXX
Summary: Derisa Phoenix Potter. She is The Chosen One, The Girl Who Lived. Months after the War is over Ris is moving to Mystic Falls. She meets people she thought she'd never see outside her dreams. Who are they? She finds love and goes through adventure. Will they find out her secret? Who will she fall in love with? Who are in her dreams? Fem Harry!
1. Chapter 1: Moving

**Mate**

**Chapter 1: Moving**

Derisa Phoenix Potter POV:

"Can we go up?" she asked the gargoyle.

"Feel free," groaned the statue.

They clambered over him and onto the spiral stone staircase that moved slowly upward like an escalator. Derisa pushed open the door at the top.

She had one, brief glimpse of the stone Pensieve on the desk where she had left it, and then an earsplitting noise made her cry out, thinking of curses and returning Death Eaters and the rebirth of Voldemort

But it was applause. All around the walls, the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts were giving her a standing ovation; they waved their hats and in some cases their wigs, they reached through their frames to grip each other's hands; they danced up and down on their chairs in which they have been painted: Dilys Derwent sobbed unashamedly; Dexter Fortescue was waving his ear-trumpet; and Phineas Niggelus called, in his high, reedy voice, "And let it be noted that Slytherin House played its part! Let our contribution not be forgotten!"

But Derisa had eyes only for the man who stood in the largest portrait directly behind the headmaster's chair. Tears were sliding down from behind the half-moon spectacles into the long silver beard, and the pride and the gratitude emanating from him filled Derisa with the same balm as phoenix song.

At last, Derisa held up her hands, and the portraits fell respectfully silent, beaming and mopping their eyes and waiting eagerly for her to speak. She directed her words at Dumbledore, however, and chose them with enormous care. Exhausted and bleary-eyed though she was, she must make one last effort, seeking one last piece of advice.

"The thing that was hidden in the Snitch," she began, "I dropped it in the forest. I don't know exactly where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?"

"My dear girl, I do," said Dumbledore, while his fellow pictures looked confused and curious. "A wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone know else know where it fell?"

"No one," said Derisa, and Dumbledore nodded his satisfaction.

"I'm going to keep Ignotus's present, though," said Derisa, and Dumbledore beamed.

"But of course, Derisa, it is yours forever, until you pass it on!"

"And then there's this."

Derisa held up the Elder Wand, and Ron and Hermione looked at it with a reverence that, even in her befuddled and sleep-deprived state, Derisa did not like to see.

"I don't want it." said Derisa.

"What?" said Ron loudly. "Are you mental?"

"I know it's powerful," said Derisa wearily. "But I was happier with mine. So..."

She rummaged in the pouch hung around her neck, and pulled out the two halves of holly still just connected by the finest threat of phoenix feather. Hermione had said that they could not be repaired, that the damage was too severe. All she knew was that if this did not work, nothing would. She laid the broken wand upon the headmaster's desk, touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand, and said, "Reparo."

As her wand resealed, red sparks flew out of its end. Derisa knew that she had succeeded. She picked up the holly and phoenix wand and felt a sudden warmth in her fingers, as though wand and hand were rejoicing at their reunion.

"I'm putting the Elder Wand," she told Dumbledore, who was watching her with enormous affection and admiration, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it."

Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other.

"Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand.

"I think Derisa's right," said Hermione quietly.

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth." said Derisa. "And quite honestly," she turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for her in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring her a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

_* * * Two Months Later * * *_

The trio sat in the sitting with all the Weasly's, including Charlie, Bill and his wife Fleur, Neville and Luna, and Draco and Astoria. No one had lost their lives in the final battle but Fred had been close to it; if it wasn't, his twin brother, George's quick thinking he would have been dead.

"So, what's this we-

Here about you moving-

Away from us, Nix." Fred and George finished each other's sentences as normal. The Emerald eyed beauty in question looked at the rest and sighed.

"Twins! What can you do with them?" Ris huffed, everyone laughed out loud and twins mocked hurt and pain, but then smirked at each other.

"Don't change the-

Subject, missy. Why-

Are you moving?" they retorted. She sighed.

"It's just, after the war, I thought things would get better but it feels like we're still under attack. I think that a change of scenery with be good for me, so I can move on." Derisa explained. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok. Where are you going?" Draco asked. After the war we had become good friends, like brother and sister, the others had warmed up to him after wards and now, we were probably known and the golden quartet.

"Well… funny you should mention that… I bought a world map and some darts so one of you can through it and I go where it lands. Ok" Ris explained. They all nodded and decided that Ron would be deciding where his sister in everything but blood went, so he got up, picked a dart from the packet and aimed it at the map; when he shot it, the dart had stuck to Mystic Falls, Virginia in America. All of us discussed it and decided that would be where Derisa Potter was moving, because it wasn't too far from England but not too close either.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Mate**

**Chapter 2: First Day**

Derisa Phoenix Potter POV:

Ris shot up gasping for breath, she always had nightmares now, but they weren't nightmares, they were memories about her whole life; she had never gotten a goodnights sleep anymore because of this little unfortunate problem.

It was Ris's first day at Mystic Falls High School. She hated it; she had already graduated school, why did she need to do this again? Right, it was because of Hermione, the girl practically ate Ris's ear off saying why it was important for her to go to school, and how education is important for life, so now Ris was Junior.

She got up and chose to wear paige blue skinny jeans, a dark blue beaded waterfall top with 3 inch brown gladiator wedges, a rubber chain bracelet, sunglasses on the top of her head, dark blue nail polish, and put an elegant navy blue glitter iPhone 6 case on her new phone. Ris had bought it back in England so she could have something from home. She went to bathroom to have a quick shower.

Ris's house was huge, more like a mansion, though it was nothing compared to Hogwarts. It was in the middle of the woods near a rundown house at the town boarder, so no one would bother her or see her practice magic. She had about 20 large bedrooms each with a king size bed and attached bathrooms. All the Bathrooms were the exact replica of the perfects bathroom from Hogwarts on the 5th floor; thankfully they had no Moaning Myrtle in them. A living room, front entrance, kitchen, separate bathroom, closet, library, dance studio, music studio, indoor gym, greenhouse, art studio, swimming pool, and a play room for her Godson, Teddy, were also present in the house. The mansion was next to a rundown house, out in the woods.

Once she had shampooed and conditioned her hair and cleaned her body with strawberry scented body wash; she grabbed a fluffy towel to dry herself off and wrapped herself in it. Ris went out to her bedroom, the full body mirror, that was in every room, caught her eye and she was thankful that Mrs. Weasly had pushed her to eating third helpings of food. Gone was the scrawny, small and clearly malnourished girl and in her place stood a strong, independent and curvilinear 17 year old teenager. Her height had improved to so now she was 5"5.

Derisa looked through her dresser and picked out a dark blue lace bra and panties, she strode to her bed where her cloths lay and started to get dressed. Ris also put on her necklace, it was heart shaped, pure gold with tiny emeralds on the boundary and had the Potter and Black family crest on it; she had it made by the goblins of Gringotts. She had put dark blue nail polish on her hands and feet the night before. She looked into the mirror again and decided to leave her raven black curls loose, they reached mid-thigh; Mrs. Weasly always nagged her about cutting it and that it had been too long, Fred and George overheard Hermione talking about Rapunzel and took up to calling her that for fun. Risa also had red and gold highlights to remind her of Gryffindor and blue and purple too because they were her favourite colours.

Ris went down to the kitchen and made herself some toast, after breakfast she went down to the garage to her new BMW Alpina B7, she had bought it 1 day after landing in Virginia because the old Ford Anglia could not handle the road, even if it could fly and saved her life plenty of times in second year. Mr. Weasly had given it to her before leaving because he couldn't keep it.

Derisa pulled up to the half full parking lot, grabbed her bag buff of school supplies she had bought in England and made her way into the school building. She knew she was getting stared at by everyone and smirked; she swayed her hips a little and could practically see the girls turning green with envy. She was used to people staring at her all the time and learnt to ignore it but now she wanted to make an impression that she was not someone to be messed with. Ris found the front office with no problem but waited for the boy that was their before her to be finished before she got her schedule.

"Thank you for your help." the boy said. As he turned around, Ris saw a lapis lazuli ring and instantly knew he was a vampire.

"No problem Stefan. Have a good day and come find me if you need any help Mr. Salvatore." the lady said. So this was Stefan Salvatore, the famous Ripper of Monterey. Stefan saw her and smiled, in retaliation she smirked and slandered past him with a sashay of her hips. 'If I was going to have to go to muggle school then I was going to have fun with it.'

"Hello, Derisa Potter, I'm new and I need my schedule." Ris introduced herself, her British accent making her eyes widen briefly, before she began typing in her computer.

"Here is your schedule, locker number. If you get lost come here and I'll help you. My name is Mrs. Robert." she said. 'Ha, like hell' the teen thought.

"Thanks, but if I get lost, I'll ditch with the excuse of getting lost because I'm new, not come here to get to class." Ris retorted quickly and walked out tall, she heard some giggling at the door and the teacher was so shocked she didn't even try to stop her, or scold her. I walked out and saw a 3 girls coming up to Ris laughing.

"Hi, my names Caroline Forbes, this is Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert. That was awesome, aren't you worried that you'll get into trouble?" the tall blond said. She pointed at the dark skinned girl with green eyes and a brunette with brown eyes. She got a bad feeling from Elena. They were all looking at her like she was their role model for standing up to a teacher like that.

"My name is Derisa Potter. Nice to meet you guys, and no I don't care actually." Derisa shrugged with an amused smirk. They giggled some more, and asked to see her schedule. Turns out she had the exact same as all of them.

"First period with Mr. Tanner. Good luck, keep your head down or he will chew you out." Bonnie advised. Risa gave her an amused look and shook her head to say 'no chance in hell'. When has Derisa Potter _ever_ given a teacher a break, she was not about to let muggle school ruin her track record of getting into trouble.

"That's funny, I have never given a teacher a break and I'm not about to ruin my track record for getting into trouble just because I moved countries." She retorted. It was true, not even McGonagall was safe from her, neither was Snape. Risa smirked at everyone that passed by as they walked to History with a sway of Ris's hips.

They walked into the classroom and Ris sat down next to Elena and Bonnie, Caroline was in front of her and Stefan was next to Elena. God why did she agree to this, she should have let Mya (Hermione) eat her ear off, anything was better than this.

"Ok, let's get started. First, new students stand-up." Mr. Tanner said, Stefan stood up but Ris remained seated. Mr. Tanner looked around, confused, for another new face because the teachers were already informed about how many new students would be joining the school today.

"Where's the other new student? Stand up now!" he ordered. She sighed dramatically and stood up, crossed her arms and gave him a smirk. Ris noticed someone took their phone record this.

"There, happy now?" She asked with a wave. A few students looked at her nervously, waiting for Ris to get into trouble. Mr. Tanner glared at her but Ris was still looking at him questionably with a smirk on her face.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked Ris. She gave him a look that plainly said 'you are stupid'

"Derisa Potter. The new student, you asked me to stand up and I did." she said slowly so he would understand. A few students snickered at this, including the girls, Stefan's lips twitched with amusement. Mr. Tanner didn't seem to appreciate this and glared at her harder, but Ris had survived Snape's Potions class, so this did not faze her at all.

The teen sighed dramatically and made a bored face, sat down and put her feet on the table taking out her phone to play a game, the sunglasses still on top off her head.

"Are you going to be useful and teach anything or glare at me all day because I can do this for eternity." Ris asked very rudely, not looking up from her phone. This time the whole class laughed out loud, including Stefan.

"DETENTION" Mr. Tanner screamed at Ris, red in the face. She still didn't take her eyes off of her phone screen when she shrugged and replied.

"Ok, see you after school or lunch time, whenever you're free, your highness" She retorted. By this time, everyone was laughing so hard they had tears running down their eyes, hell even Stefan was.

"Ok then, if you are so smart, then, tell me this." Ris looked up from her phone to see that Mr. Tanner was looking at her with hatred while he gestured Stefan to sit down. By now, Derisa noticed, everyone had their phones out and was recording her and Tanner.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. Do you know how many casualties resulted in this battle, Ms Potter?" Mr. Tanner asked. Everyone was looking at Risa now, silently.

"Yes" she said and looked back at her phone.

"Well, how many?" He asked impatiently. Ris looked up surprised.

"Oh, you actually want to know how many, you asked me if I knew the answer I did, you never asked me to tell you how many." she smirked and winked at everyone's cameras.

"How many?" He asked slowly, clearly trying to control his temper.

Ris tsked "Hm, temper temper. There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting the local civilians." she said. Everyone looked at her impressed, guessing that she was just messing about.

"That's correct, except there were no civilian casualties in this battle" Mr. Tanner said walking back to his desk.

"Actually there were 27. Confederate soldiers fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner" she replied smoothly. At this everyone laughed and looked impressed by how much Ris knew when she was coming from London.

"World War 2 ended in…" Mr. Tanner said, clearly trying to change the subject.

"1945" she said when everyone was looking at him like he was talking Latin. He bitterly smiled at her and returned the favour with a smirk.

"Pearl Harbour" he directed this at Ris to test her.

"December 7th 1941" she replied putting my phone away, everyone was still recording this on their phones.

"Very well, The Fall of the Berlin Wall" Mr. Tanner was clearly pissed of now and was looking at her to try to catch me out.

"1989. I'm good with dates" Ris said.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year." He said. She nodded. By now everyone was looking back and forth us like a tennis match.

"Civil Rights Act"

"1964"

"John F. Kennedy Assassination"

"1963"

"Martin Luther King"

"1968"

"Lincon"

"1865"

"Rown vs Vade"

"1973"

"Brown vs Bord"

"1954"

"The Battle of Gettysburg"

"1863"

"Korean War"

"1950 - 1953" by this time Mr. Tanner was in Derisa's face glaring at me with so much hatred Snape would be scared.

"Ha! It ended in 1952" he gloated in her face

"Actually, it was 53" Ris said again to prove her point, that she was bored, she yawned and smiled at his pissed of face.

"Somebody look it up! Quickly" he said. After some time a student said that it was 1953 and the whole class cheered because someone had finally lost to someone and had been shown his place. The bell rang and everyone left the class room.

_* * * Lunch Time * * *_

Derisa grabbed her luck tray with a sandwich on it, and walked outside to the courtyard; it was sunny and nearly everyone was there. She looked around for a place to sit when she heard someone calling her name. She saw Elena, Bonnie and Caroline waving her over to their table. Ris smirked at everyone while she approached the table. She sat in between Caroline and Bonnie while Stefan and Elena were opposite her.

"Hey Derisa, thanks for coming to sit with us." Bonnie grinned at her.

"No problem and you guys can call me Ris, Risa or any other nickname you can come up with from Derisa. My full name is a bit hard for people to pronounce sometimes." Ris told the group. They all nodded at her. She split her sandwich into half and began to eat.

"So, when did you move here Ris, Stefan?" Caroline asked Bonnie and Elena said something about letting the interrogation start under their breath too low for Caroline to hear but Stefan and Ris heard it without any problem. Ris smirked at the two while Stefan shot them an amused smile.

"On Monday, last week." Stefan indulged the peppy blonde. They all turned to her expectantly.

"Well, I'm obviously from England, I moved last Friday." She informed them, finishing of her lunch. Her crisp British accent ringing over the teens in the courtyard. The wind blew her through her black ink curls pushing her bangs away from the striking lightning bolt scar on her forehead. Before anyone could question her about it, the bell rung so they hurried of to their next lesson.


	3. Chapter 3: The Grill

**Mate**

**Chapter 3: The Grill**

Derisa Phoenix Potter POV:

'Finally the end of the day' Ris thought as she opened the door to her car. She put her bag in back seat and was about to climb in when someone called her name. She turned around and saw it was Elena.

"Hey, what's up?" Ris asked. The brunette smiled at her.

"Since you're new, you don't know about the Grill, the local hot spot, so I was wondering if you want to go with the girls, me and Stefan." Elena proposed. The raven head looked unsure; she was getting a bad vibe from the brown eyed girl. Elena kept pestering her about it for the next 5 minutes, not that Ris was paying. 'God why is she so annoying' was passing through Risa's head every minute.

"Fine, yes, I'll come." Black inks curls bobbed up and down as the teen nodded here head with an annoyed gleam in her vivid emerald green eyes, but the brunette was too busy to feeling joy to notice. They agreed to drive alone to the grill, as they had each brought their own cars to school. Both teens arrived at the same time and Elena led the raven head girl into the fairly busy restaurant, leaving both their bags in their cars.

"They're over there, Elena" the raven head said, to the annoying teen next to her, spotting them right away as the brunette was still looking around the building. Elena followed her gaze and saw her friends.

"Good eye, use it to find Stefan will you, wonder where he is" Elena teased. The raven haired beauty smirked.

"Look behind you" she said, not turning around herself but walking to her new friends and a blond boy in a uniform. Ris heard Elena gasp and stutter when she in fact saw the handsome male; in response she smirked even wider.

"Hey Bonnie, Caroline, bus boy I don't know." Risa said. The two said girls laughed together at the shocked look on his face.

"Hey Risa, this is Matt Donovan another one of our friends, Matt this is Derisa Potter, she's new here." Bonnie introduced

"Nice to meet you Matt, you can call me Ris, Risa or any other nickname you can come up with from Derisa. My full name is a bit hard for people to pronounce sometimes. " Ris told him, taking the menu he was handing out to her and putting it in front of her. Just then Stefan and Elena walked to the table and slid in opposite Caroline, Bonnie and Derisa.

"Hey Ris, one question, how did you know I was behind Elena and you?" Stefan asked, at this everyone on the table looked at her with one raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask you that, you spotted the girls as soon as we stepped into the building, and when I asked you if you saw Stefan, you told me to look behind me when you didn't even look behind to see him." Elena explained the full situation to Caroline and Bonnie as they were looking confused.

"I have very good eyes and ears." Ris replied smirking. 'Of course, I'm a seeker and have been through war, sneaking up on me is not going to be easy is it?' she thought sarcastically. They accepted the answer since Derisa wasn't lying and her heartbeat was steady so that satisfied Stefan.

"So, where are you from?" Caroline continued her investigation from lunch. Her two best friends shook their heads with small smiles while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I'm from Surrey in London, England, but I spent most of my time in boarding school in Scotland. They only take in certain families." Ris informed them. She had gotten used to the spot light. Being the 'Chosen One', the spot light was kind of hard to escape much to Derisa's misfortune. The rest turned to Stefan hungrily, waiting to learn more about him.

"I just came from New York; I live with my Uncle Zack in the Salvatore Boarding House, my parents died a long time ago." he informed them, Elena gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, her face sympathetic and understanding. Ris saw Matt coming over but the rest didn't see him yet.

"Hey Matt" she said not looking up from the menu, the gang turned to see him frozen and looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know I was coming?" he asked in surprise.

"I have very good eyes and ears and I use them, unlike the rest of the people on this table." Ris smirked at him. All of them glared at her playfully, Stefan almost looked offended 'well he is a vampire and I offended his senses' she thought, while Matt laughed.

"So, what can I get you?" he asked all of them. All of them ordered a cheese burger, fries and a coke. They chatted about random things and laughed together while they waited for their food to come.

"So do you have any siblings, Ris?" Stefan asked the teenager.

"No, I'm an only child" she told them. The food came later on and they ate, laughed and talked like they had been friends for years. Stefan and Elena got closer together. Bonnie and Ris made a bet together that they would be dating in 3 days or more; Bonnie disagreed and said it would be less.

They went home in an hour or two. In half an hour, Ris was wearing a baby blue tank top and white short shorts. She turned on the TV that was in every room and started to do her homework. She didn't have a lot since it was her first day. She finished her work in an hour and watched TV and started to work on her music till eleven o'clock. She always had a passion for music, ever since she was a little girl. She saved up all her pocket money for the first 5 years she got it, from the Dursley's so she would not tell the neighbours what happened to her at the house, not spending a dime and bought a guitar. She had been writing music since then. At eleven, she checked all the doors and windows to make sure they were locked and to bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the fluffy pillows on her bed.


	4. Chapter 4: School

**Mate**

**Chapter 4: School**

Derisa Phoenix Potter POV:

_"Aunt Petunia, can I please but that guitar. I'll pay for it with my own money, promise." a 6 year old Derisa asked her Aunt. The said Aunt scrunched up her face like she just ate a lemon and was about to saw no, but then she saw red hair. It reminded her of her sister and she said yes. The minute the word was out of her mouth, she knew she could not take it back, she was shocked to say the least._

_The little girl grinned and went into the shop, she brought the acoustic guitar to the counter and paid for it with the pocket money she had saved up for 5 years straight without spending a dime. She bought it and took it outside with her, back to where her Aunt was waiting for her, impatiently._

_They walked back home after, Petunia had to tell the girl to be quite 5 times before Derisa stopped thanking her Aunt. She was too happy to even worry about what her Uncle would say to her when she came home with an expensive guitar in her hand._

_As soon as they got home, Vernon Dursley was waiting for them in front of the cupboard under the stairs. He saw the guitar in her hand and threw it in the cupboard. He advanced on his niece and threw her to the floor._

_"Where did you steel the money to get that?" he spat at her. The poor girl was cowering and trembling on the floor._

_"N-n-nowhere. I-I-I-I saved up m-m-my pocket m-m-money and bou-bought it. I s-s-swear. It-it's the truth." She stuttered, suddenly a belt was brought down upon her face and she screamed as she felt the hot liquid run down her face from her forehead. Dudley and Aunt Petunia stood, watching her get punished. She was punished with a belt and cane for an hour before she was thrown into the same cupboard, this was where she lived; she didn't have a room, or parents. She was alone and all she had where Dudley's hand me down cloths, a guitar and hateful relatives._

Risa woke up screaming; she looked around and noticed she was in Mystic Falls and not her relative's house. She calmed down a bit but was still panting. Some curls that had fallen from her tied up hair so she reached up and tucked them behind her ear. After a minute or two, she completely calm but she had sweat a lot from that nightmare, so decided to have a shower to get rid of the disgusting feeling. She put her sweaty cloths on the counter.

Ris washed her highlighted hair with strawberry scented shampoo and washed her body and the remains of her dream with vanilla fragrant body wash. After her morning shower, Ris dried herself with a fluffy towel and wrapper it around herself. The raven head walked to her dresser to get a turquoise lace bra and panties.

She walked to her closet and opted to wear turquoise one shoulder top, light blue skinny jeans, lace up black suede ankle boots, her normal goblin made locket and a Caribbean cool bracelet stack; she removed her phone case from yesterday and put on the same type but in the same colour as her cloths, Ris removed the nail polish she had and put on turquoise, and the same sunglasses from yesterday on top of her head. The teen let her hair loose like she did every day, grabbed her bag, had an apple for breakfast and drove to school.

She parked her car next to an empty spot, right in front of the school building. She grabbed her timetable and saw she had History, first lesson and Gym at the end of the day. She loved gym and was really good at it too; she had to be since the war required her to fight off people physically, even before that, with people harassing her every day of her life.

The pale beauty strolled down the hallways, swaying her hips and smirking. When she entered the class she saw all her friends sitting down already, she sat down on the same seat as yesterday.

"Hey Risa." Bonnie beamed at her new raven head friend. Said girl greeted all her friends and took out her notebook and pen. She started drawing waiting for the teacher to come in so she could start tormenting him. The teen thought it was the only part of muggle school that was good. He came in and immediately started the lesson, not that Ris was listening; everything he said went into one ear and out the other. The poor girl was reminded of Professor Bins.

"Potter!" Mr. Tanner barked at the girl

"What?!" the teen groaned, not looking up from her drawing, many students snickered at this and recorded it.

"What year was the Great Fire-" Mr. Tanner was interrupted.

"1864." Ris cut in smoothly, still drawing in her notebook, the class openly laughed, smiled at this and sent her winks. She started to pack away; everyone looked at her confused and just then the bell rung signalling the end of class. They all walked outside.

"Honestly, I thought he was going to slap you when you interrupted him." Elena said to everyone.

"Me too." Caroline and Bonnie giggled. Ris smirked as they walked to English together. The bell for lunch rang and Ris dropped down on the bench out in the courtyard in between Bonnie and Caroline, Elena and Stefan opposite them. The brunette looked behind her three friends and saw someone coming towards them, eyeing the raven head beauty, ignoring his friend calling him back.

"Don't hit him, no matter what." Elena whispered. Stefan was holding in a laugh. Bonnie and Caroline looked confused.

"No, Tyler Lockwood, I will not go the party with you, thanks for the welcome, now shoo, of you go." Ris smirked without turning around. Tyler was just behind her and about to speak when she said that; he openly gaped at her as the rest of the table, even Matt and Stefan, the most controlled people there, besides Ris herself.

The jock huffed and stormed off. The rest of the table grinned at Risa.

"That was awesome." the girls and Matt said. Stefan just winked at Ris. The said girl ate half her sandwich for lunch and left the rest.

"Aren't you going to finish your lunch?" Caroline asked, concerned for her new friend.

"My appetites not big, that's all." Derisa replied. The others looked worried but didn't push it, clearly seeing that the feisty raven head didn't want to talk about it.

"So are you guys going to come to the party this Friday?" Bonnie asked the new comers. Ris smirked even wider and nodded her head vigorously, her black ink curls bobbing up and down all over the place.

"Hell Yes! I live for a good party." Ris announced. Sirius, her godfather, had found joy in that particular quality Derisa had shared with him and her father. The rest of the table laughed at her enthusiasm for something school related.

"You know this _is_ school related right. And I thought you lived for making teacher's lives miserable." Elena teased.

"Yes, I know, and that to obviously. Who doesn't?" The excited teen rolled her eyes and retorted in a 'duh' tone. The rest of the table laughed even more and turned to Stefan, who nodded still snickering at Ris's reaction. They would not have expected anything less from the British teen.

At the end of the day, Ris went home and pulled the key out of the ignition, turning the car off. She climbed out and headed to the front porch; it had a porch swing on it. She rummaged through her bag looking for her keys.

The teen went inside and looked at the time. It was 4 o'clock; Ris made her way to her bedroom, changed into a pair of white short shorts and a baby pink tank top. She put her bag on the bed and went downstairs to make something to eat. She decided on a sandwich since she wasn't really hungry.

Years of cooking for the Dursley's meant that she knew how to cook and frankly, she enjoyed it as it kept her mind and hands busy.

She ate the sandwich and washed the plate. Ris headed up to her bedroom and got started on her homework; she had nothing else to do at home since she lived alone and the cleaning did it's self-thanks to a spell she cast. Mrs. Weasly had taught it to her before she left, saying that good cleaning was always necessary, even in a small house. Though Derisa's house was anything but small, the teenager had thought since she had so much money why not spend a little. She got started on the English essay due in two days, looking through books to find quotes while listening to music.

After finishing her essay, the time was ten thirty so she went to bed after checking all the doors and windows were locked.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**Mate**

**Chapter 5: Secrets**

Derisa Phoenix Potter POV:

_Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear. He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone._

Ris shot up gasping for breath, breathing heavily. She felt something coming up from her throat to her mouth so jumped of her bed, throwing the covers away, and raced to the bathroom; Ris felt all of the contents of yesterday come up her throat and into the toilet she managed to get to just in time.

Derisa jumped into the shower after brushing her teeth to get rid of the ghastly feeling and taste in her mouth. She relaxed feeling the hot water run down her stiff muscles. She scrubbed of the sweat with vanilla scented body wash and washed her hair with strawberry aromatic shampoo. Ris stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy towel to dry herself off. Ris looked through her dresser and chose to wear a purple lace bra and panties.

She walked over to her closet and selected mid-length cap sleeves sew top, killer pins skinny jeans, denim ankle boots, purple princess bracelet stack and sunglasses on top of her head; put an elegant purple glitter luxury iPhone 6 case, her normal goblin made necklace, and purple nail polish. She grabbed her normal school shoulder bag and put all her books inside. Her highlighted hair was always loose now; having it tied up just reminded her of how she used to do it the war so it wouldn't get in the way.

Risa went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea grabbing some cookies from her cupboard, she didn't have to worry about expired foods or the food running out; another handy spell taught by Mrs. Weasly, all it did was refill whatever food finished and replaced the food that had become expired.

Once Derisa had finished eating her breakfast, she checked the watch, her mother had once adorned, and saw that she would be a thirty minutes early. She head out to school as this gave her a chance to go to the library, another passion of hers from her childhood, as well as music, was book reading. She longed to have a mother and father read her to sleep at night and so she started reading at night to try to fill the empty void, but it still wasn't the same.

Ris parked her car in the parking lot and headed straight inside the building, down the hallways that she knew would lead to the library. She had one at home but she wanted to see what material the school; hers was mostly on all kinds of magic, that no one else could see unless Derisa herself let them, and England or the more famous parts of American and the rest of the World's History. She had absolutely nothing about Mystic Falls.

"Hello Derisa, how come you are here this early? Wouldn't you rather be in bed?" the old librarian, Mrs. Davis, greeted her.

"Good morning Mrs. Davis, I wanted to see the reading material in the library and I always was an early riser." Ris replied to her leaving out the parts of her nightmares. The librarians would always have the teenagers respect because of her love for books. As well as the music and gym teachers.

She looked at the books and chose one on the history of Mystic Falls, the librarian scanned the book at returned it to Ris, who put it in her bag to later read at home. The foreign teen walked to her first lesson and saw the whole gang sitting in their seats.

"Wow, hey Risa, you're early today" Bonnie said, alerting the other 3 talking teens of her presence, they all looked up from their conversation and smiled at the English girl who smirked back.

"Yeah, I was at the library for the past half hour." The teenager replied. Stefan raised his eyebrows, while the girl's eyes grew big.

"You're able to make your brain work that early. I have to have an half an hour at least to just get out of bed." The brunette muttered to the others, who all nodded in response silently saying that they agree.

"I've always been an early riser" the raven head smirked, drawing in her notebook. At lunch Ris sat out in the courtyard with everyone. Elena came storming out the building and to the table, dropping down with thud and a scowl on her face.

"What's with you, Scowly" Ris asked casually putting a fry in her mouth. The other chuckled at this while the brunette in question scowled even more but this time it was directed at the raven headed foreigner instead of the table. Since this was Ris, all she did was raise an eyebrow and take the stare head on. She had survived Snape for 6 years and her relatives for her entire life; a teenage girl was not going to scare her. Elena groaned and gave up.

"It's my brother; he won't take to anyone and is high, stoned or drunk nearly all the time. I have no idea what to do to help him." She explained her foul mood to help everyone to help them understand why she was acting like this.

"Simple, you can't help him, all you can do is tell him that the world is moving on and he should to. Everyone deals with grief differently, getting stoned, high or drunk is your brothers way. Leave it to him but if you want to help him so badly; put a limit on how much he can take in one day for his health and when he feels better he'll start to lessen the amount he takes gradually giving it up all together and everyone's happy." The raven headed beauty suggested a solution. Everyone looked at her amazed and dumbstruck as to why they didn't think of the simple solution themselves.

"Thanks Derisa, I'll take to Aunt Jenna about it." Elena said happily. It was clear to Stefan that Ris was wiser beyond her years but the puzzle was, was she taking from her own experience or witnessing it happen.

"So you guys want to get ready at my place for the party" Elena suggested as they ate in silence. The girls nodded and Caroline looked as if she just remembered something important.

"Hey remember the girl that used to bother all throughout freshmen year, Jane, she died yesterday in an animal attack in the woods; Mom said there was a lot of blood."

At the end of the day, Risa went to the library and did her homework there, by the time she had finished, it was five o'clock. She couldn't be asked to cook so she decided to go straight to the grill. She went out to the empty parking lot and drove to the famous bar and grill restaurant. As soon as she entered the building she spotted a quiet corner at the front. She walked over and Matt came over to take her order.

"Hey Matt, I'll have a coke cheeseburger and fries. Thanks." Ris ordered. He nodded and walked away to get the girl her food, while Ris waited, she read a novel she had brought from her house. The chair opposite scraped out and Ris felt someone sitting there. Her magic was warning her to on alert, so Ris concluded it was Stefan.

"Hey Stefan." she greeted the vampire without looking up from her book. She heard Stefan groan and mutter something like 'how does she do that' under his breath to himself.

"Hey Risa" he replied smiling. She smirked at him, finally putting the book away as Matt came over with her food and a coke for Stefan.

"So, have you told Elena that you like her yet?" Ris asked and laughed a bit when Stefan chocked on his drink. Stefan stuttered some nonsense about not liking her making Ris raise an eyebrow.

"A blind man can see you like her so get a move on because she likes you to" Ris retorted eating a fry.

"I'm not good for her Ris-" Stefan admitted frowning, before he was interrupted.

"Because you're a vampire? I know" she whispered, making Stefan gape at her.

"How do you know that?" she asked quietly making sure no one could hear their conversation but unknowing to him the girl opposite him had cast a silent and wand less Muffliato.

"Your ring. It's lapis lazuli spelled by a witch and you tensed at lunch when we started to talk about the animal attack on that girl, you looked really uncomfortable. I know how to spot a vampire, Stefan. Don't worry it's your secret to tell, I'm not going to tell anyone Ripper. If you want to date Elena then you have to tell her, she'll overact but she will come round in the end. If you love something sent it free, if it's meant to be than it will always find its way back Stefan. Think about it." Ris advised at him

"How did you know that I was the Ripper of Monterrey? That was before your time." Stefan exclaimed quietly

"I know a lot of things, that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you how. I've got to go now. Bye Stefan." Risa said ending the conversation and walking out leaving Stefan to think about what she said.


End file.
